Born To Die
by Noodle Albarn
Summary: Flaky pensó en huir, pero el ruido a sus espaldas se repitió. Tomó el libro entre sus pálidas manos y lo usó, como si fuese una armadura impenetrable, pero no lo lograría, lo sabía, se entregaría al destino y no pondría resistencia.


Había pasado ya un largo rato desde su despedida con Giggles, y en ese momento lo consideraba prudente, debía volver a la biblioteca a entregar aquel libro que semanas atrás había solicitado, le parecía interesante, pero cuando ya lo había terminado, fijó su vista en la fecha de entrega, percatándose del hecho que se había excedido tres días, era por eso que, apresuraba el paso cada vez que lograba salir del trance que producía su miedo, y así, entre temblores, había finalmente llegado a la cálida estancia.

No vio por ninguna parte a aquella figura alta, de cabello azul y gruesas gafas que constantemente atendía la biblioteca publica, y el miedo al hecho de no ser perdonada por el funcionario por su demora, se apoderaba lentamente de la pelirroja. Había decidido sentarse a esperarlo. ¿Que mas daba? No tenía nada mas que hacer por el resto de la tarde.

A lo lejos, en uno de los lugares mas escondidos de la biblioteca, algo rompió el silencio del recinto, y ella se sobresaltó temblando, creyendo quizá que se trataba de una bomba o un atentado terrorista, llevó sus temblorosas manos a su cabellera pelirroja, observándolas al pasar, eran casi tan blancas como la porcelana del limpio piso sobre el cual ella se encontraba.

El ruido se repitió, y Flaky esperó, -como siempre.- lo peor. La temerosa chica tuvo que sofocar un grito, al ver ante ella a un peliverde, de aspecto deplorable, este traía los ojos desorbitados y estaba cubierto de sangre, se arrastraba saliendo de lo que aparentemente era una puerta detrás de uno de los estantes del fondo.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para hablar con Flaky, -quien lloraba y se tapaba la boca con una mano, mordiéndola para así no delatar su posición.- le miró, y fue hasta ese momento que ella pudo horrorizarse completamente.

Al chico le faltaba su mano derecha, que aparentemente había sido horriblemente mutilada a sangre fría, y su mirada era suplicante de un final prospero. Pudo apreciar también, que de su otra mano le faltaban tres dedos, y los sobrantes carecían de uñas.

Flaky no logró contenerse mas y gritó hasta que la garganta le ardió con furia. Se acercó al chico y trató de levantarlo entre temblores, cosa inútil, pues, pese a los intentos de la joven, la sangre perdida representaba un gran obstáculo para ella.

Cuando finalmente cerró sus desorbitados ojos Flaky pensó en huir, pero el ruido a sus espaldas se repitió y otro peliverde había salido, este traía un uniforme militar bastante gastado, sus botas, al igual que sus brazos, rostro y cabello -sin contar su uniforme.- se encontraba cubierto de algo asombrosamente rojo, tanto, que Flaky pudo jurar que si se acercaba se confundiría con su cabello.

Tomó el libro entre sus pálidas manos y lo usó, como si fuese una armadura impenetrable, retrocedió, pero el cadáver que hacía algunos minutos rogaba la muerte, le hizo perder el equilibrio y calló hacia atrás, golpeándose la cabeza en el proceso y quedando desorientada, por el tiempo suficiente para que Flippy se abalanzara sobre ella, acariciándole el rostro de manera repulsiva a los ojos de la temerosa joven, quien se odiaba a si misma, por haber decidido ir aquel día. _Tonta, tonta..._ Se repetía mentalmente.

Sintió algo sobre su brazo, y la desdichada volvió su vista para comprobar horrorizada que su brazo derecho había sido mutilado.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de gritar, las puñaladas y mutilaciones en su cuerpo le robaron el aliento, el aire, la vida.

Flippy arrastró ambos cadáveres dentro del pequeño cuarto, donde se encontraban varios personajes que Flaky no había podido ver, claro era que se encontraban muertos antes de que la joven lo descubriera. Pero ella no era ya un obstáculo.

El peliverde tomó algo de su bolsillo y lo colocó al lado de la pila de muertos.

En la pequeña nota reposaba tranquilamente la inscripción: _Nacimos para morir_


End file.
